Birthday Surprise!
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I've forgotten it's my birthday and had a lousy day until Hidan gives me a surprise! Including more surprises from the others. LEMON OC & multi pairings /Sequel to seven days/ *I dedicate this story to my awesome fan Max! Who inspired me to write this*
1. Hidan's gift

**Once again: I dedicate this story to my awesome fan Max! Who requested/inspired me to write this^-^**

I meekly shut the door as I came in the apartment. Today has been nothing but depressing and boring! Why did today have to be so freaking awful? I let out a heavy sigh and went towards my room. I saw a note hanging on my door and read it, '_Everybody has real important mission to go to except Hidan. Be back later and no peeking in Zetsu's closet! Love Tobi_."

No peeking in Zetsu's closet? Why would I go to his apartment and peek in his closet? There's a saying for him: a skeleton in the closet. That's what I'm afraid of, so I wouldn't do that even if I wanted to.

I shrugged the thought off and plopped on my bed. I guess I'll just lie here the rest of the day and do nothing, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. It's been bugging me all day and I can't place it. My thoughts were interrupted when Hidan barged into my room. "THERE YOU ARE!"

He leaped on me and crushed me with a hug. "Hidan not so tight!" He just laughed and teased, "But I like it fucking tight!" He gently tugged on my slacks waistline with a wide smirk. I rolled my eyes, knowing what he had on his mind, before burying my face back into the pillow, "I'm not in the mood."

"Aww what's fucking wrong? You're supposed to be happy today!" I replied with a gloomy tone, "Well, I'm not since I have no reason to be." He jerked me up and flipped me over on my back. "I'm going to make you fucking happy then!" With that, he licked the side of my neck and a slick trail up to my ear.

"Hidan! I told you I'm not in the fucking mood!" I tried to push him off me, but he easily kept me pinned down. Not fazed by my little outburst, he whispered seductively in my ear, "If you be a good girl and cooperate, I'll give you something special." "Oh, like what?" "I have a fucking surprise for you and I've been waiting all fucking day to give it to you."

He nibbled my earlobe and ran his hands up my shirt. I actually got curious, "I'll bite, what's the surprise?" His lips curled into a wicked smirk, "All in due time. Besides you're wrong…I'll bite!" He bit my neck and sucked harshly. I groaned from the sudden pain and Hidan grinding his obvious hard on against my pelvic area.

He sucked all down my neck to my shoulders. I let him take my shirt and bra off as he pushed me back down and devoured a nipple with his mouth. I gasped and gripped his hair; he groped and pinched the neglected one as he nibbled and sucked the other.

I felt better now, even though I hate it when he gets me to submit to him. He trailed kisses down my stomach until he got to my waistline. He yanked the rest of my clothes off and his own. He sucked deeply on my waist and slid a wondering finger across my entrance.

He quickly sat up and gazed at me with lust-filled, amethyst colored eyes. His grin was getting me nervous, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He bounced off me and put my hands over my eyes, "It's fucking time for your surprise. Don't you fucking dare peek!" "Ok ok, I'm not looking."

I heard him rummage in the room until he straddled me a minute later. "Now you can open." I removed my hands but didn't see anything. I must've looked confused because he pulled a hand from behind his back and waved something in front of my face. "Huh?" It was somewhat small and in the shape of a U.

"What is th…..Hidan?" His grin got bigger, "Hmmm?" I took a quick breath, "Is that a vibrator?" He frantically nodded his head yes, "It's called a fucking We-Vibe!" He didn't wait for me to reply and slid one end inside me and the other end rested on my clit. I arched an eyebrow with wonder; this is going to be interesting.

Hidan's grinned bigger, "Hmm, let's try mode 3," and activated it. "AH!" I gasped loudly and writhed my body from the vibrating stimulation. Hidan chuckled as he leaned down and plunged his tongue in my mouth.

This thing felt good, even more so with Hidan's tongue play. He reached down and increased the intensity. I moaned into his mouth until he pulled away and lifted my legs on his shoulders. "I'm going to fucking love this shit!" He slowly penetrated me with the WV (we-vibe) still within me.

"Aaaaaaaaahoooooooooohfuck!" His eyes almost immediately rolled back in his head and pounded into me. "Ah..ah..Hi..Hid…..damn Hidan!" He sucked my calf harshly, leaving a hickie, "Ah..ah…so..fucking good….need more." He reached down and went up to level 6.

I nearly jumped off the bed from the powerful surge. "Mmm..nngh…ahnnn..its…too much!" I tried to reach down and lower the level but Hidan grabbed my wrists and held them on either side of my waist.

I had my clitoral spasm quickly, fidgeting wildly underneath him. "HIDAN!" He slammed into me harder and put the majority of his weight on my wrists, pulling me in deeper with every thrust. "ahhh…ahhhh….that's it….jashin…jashin!"

My eyes rolled back from his constant thrusting and the vibrations, "Ahh….I…I…ngh…Hidan!" I screeched out in pleasure as I came, my walls tightening on his cock set him off almost instantly. "Fuck….not yet….ah..ah..ngn…FUCKING JASHIN!" He threw his head back as he screamed his lord's name and released himself. He quickly shut the WV off and collapsed on top of me.

We both shuddered from our orgasms and panted heavily in exhaustion. He traced my lower lip with his thumb and kissed me as he whispered, "Happy Birthday."

…..Say what?

***I'm going to make this to be a continued for more birthday fun^-^)**


	2. Surprise

Hidan laughed from the shocked look on my face, "You seriously fucking forgot today's your birthday?" I embarrassingly nod my head yes. "I knew I forgot something, but I wasn't expecting that!"

He chuckled more as I weakly pushed him off me. He pouted, "Aww, where the fuck are you going?" I smirked as I stood up, "I'm hungry." Before I left the room with a change of clothes I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

I almost didn't get my lips back since he didn't want me to stop. When I finally managed to get away, I whispered with a smile, "I loved my present Hidan." He stretched, "I knew you fucking would." I went into the bathroom to clean up then put my clothes on.

I didn't even make it to the kitchen when a pair of hands was pressed across my eyes. "Guess who?" I was stunned for a few seconds before I answered, "Um…Tobi?" The hands flew off me and grabbed me into a hug, "How'd you know it was Tobi!"

"Your voice," It was so obvious. He covered my eyes again and made me walked forward, "Tobi what're you doing?" "Just trust Tobi." I nodded as he led me, I guess towards the kitchen, and when we finally stopped, he uncovered my eyes. "SURPRISE!"

I jumped from the sudden shout; everybody was there and had the kitchen decorated for my birthday. I didn't know what to say and remained silent with a big grin. Tobi and Deidara gave me huge hugs and made me sit down at the table, "Were you surprised un?"

I grinned, "Yep, I was not expecting this at all." "FUCK!" Everybody looked at Hidan, "That's because she actually forgot today was her fucking birthday!" They thought that was a huge kick and I blushed from embarrassment, "You could at least say something in gratitude." I glanced at Itachi with a grin, "You guys are AWESOME!"

There were a few chuckles and Kisame slid a covered dish in front of me. "Here you go." He looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh. I warily took the cover off and stared at it until I burst out laughing.

We were all cracking up; the cake was in the shape of a penis! It was pink with a white trail of icing coming out the head and a candle was wedged where the slit should be. "Holy Jashin! Where the heck did you guys get this!"

"**What the…" **"Did she just say Jashin?" I smirked as I wiped a few tears away before I answered Zetsu, "Hidan won't let me say god anymore; every time I did he punished me." Hidan got a few 'good grief' glances, but he just gave them a cocky grin. Tobi sat next to me, "Tobi and Deidara made the cake. He baked and Tobi decorated it."

"You guys did a really great job!" Deidara sat down too, "Yeah, but Danna was actually the one who got the cake pan design." Sasori just shrugged his shoulders, "When I saw it, I thought of you." I tried to act confused, "So cocks make you think of me? What about poor Deidara?" We all thought that was hilarious while Sasori's face turned red (he laughed too though).

Tobi lit the candle. "MAKE A WISH!" "We're not singing to you!" I stuck my tongue out at Kisame, "Doesn't matter to me." A wish…..let's see. I smiled when I thought of one and blew out the candle.

Kakuzu pulled the cake away and held up a knife, "Alright, which part do you want?" "I want the head!" I got an interesting comment from Zetsu, "Are you sure?" **"Wouldn't you rather have a ball?" **I smugly remark, "NO, I like the head!" Hidan plopped down in a chair, "If that's the case, give me the fucking ball!"

Kakuzu served the cake, despite Hidan trying to take the knife away so he could do it. Sasori had to use his puppet strings to make him quit; he was pissing Kakuzu off…didn't need him mad today. I tapped Deidara on the shoulder, "This cake is delicious!" He grinned at the compliment and Tobi did too.

Kakuzu glanced at me while serving, "What present did you get from Hidan?" I made a face, "A….we-vibe vibrator." Deidara nearly choked on his cake, "Are you serious? He actually got you one of those!" I nodded, "I think he got me that on purpose so he could use it to." Hidan laughed, "You fucking got me!" Sasori whispered in my ear, "I believe we need to put it to better use, wouldn't you agree?" I stifled a giggle and didn't say anything.

While we were still eating, Kisame went ahead and handed me a box, "Happy Birthday." I smiled at him and unwrapped it. When it was open, I just stared…..what the! I lowered the lid and looked at him, "Kisame…..what are you suggesting?" "What'd he get you un?" "Tobi wanna see!"

Kisame just grinned and didn't say a word. I grinned and pulled it out. It was a naughty nurse outfit! It was a halter style mini dress with an open bodice and pleated ruffle skirted bottom attached with red cross appliqué. There was matching cap, stockings, and thong too.

I happily said, "My own personal outfit." I think everyone loved my present. Tobi giggled, "Tobi thinks he might have to get sick soon." Kakuzu agreed, "You're not the only one." Deidara leaned over and muttered, "I'm might need to borrow that from you sometime un."

Itachi heard him and smirked. He glanced at Kisame, "So that's what you've been hiding." I reached over and tapped Itachi's arm, "You can borrow it too if you want." He averted his eyes from me and slightly blushed. Kisame played with his ponytail, "My sentiments exactly. Once I see her wear it."

Hidan glared at him, "No you're fucking not!" I couldn't help myself, "Why not Hidan? He did give it to me after all." "NO!" Kakuzu slapped him upside the head, "Be quiet and eat your damn cake!" They started bickering for a couple minutes until Tobi jumped up and pulled me out of my chair.

"Come on Olivee. Tobi want to give your present now!" He led me into the living room and placed a stool in the middle. He pointed, "Now sit!" OK? I sat in it while he disappeared in the hall. The others quickly came in and sat down to see Tobi's….present.

Deidara already knew what is was as he snuck up behind me and handcuffed my wrists behind my back. "Deidara!" He murmured with a grin, "This is so you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"Huh?" What kind of present is this? Deidara went back to his spot as Tobi came back with his akatsuki robe on and a cd player. I was beginning to get an idea now! YAY!

**Next time…..Tobi's present! Also, a few more^-^ Lemon next time, I promise!**


	3. Tobi's Dance and Zetsu's Drug

Deidara took the cd player from Tobi and turned it on. When the music started, Tobi began….the lap dance. He swayed around, gradually getting closer until he stopped in front of me. He didn't lose his sexy movements when he started to unzip his robe.

He teasingly hovers right over me, bracing my shoulders, "If you want Tobi….take it off." I WANTED! I WANTED! The only way for me to get it off though was to pull the zipper with my mouth. I didn't care and clicked my teeth on it. I managed to pull in down, with his help of course.

He grabbed the edges and flashed me when it was unzipped. "HOT DAMN TOBI!" If I had a nosebleed….this was the perfect time. Tobi was wearing nothing but a pair a fitted, leather shorts! He yanked the akatsuki robe off and flung it behind him…..it landed on Deidara.

Talk about cheering when he showed himself! I heard whistles, dirty comments, and groans of pleasure. Tobi looked freaking hot! That made it worse for me when he continued. He straddled me and swayed his body all up against mine.

He nuzzled my neck and lifted my legs up; it's a good thing he has a hold on me or I'd fallen off the stool. He rocked his hips back and forth against my pelvic area. I couldn't help but whimper, "Oh go ahead and make my day!" I was so flustered from his actions already!

He giggled as he slipped behind my back and rubbed himself against me as he caresses his hands over my chest. "Damn, look at her face!" "I think she's turned on!" I groaned, "You think?" I wanted to touch him so bad. He murmured in my ear, "Does Olivee like?" I pathetically nod my head.

He glided back to my front and jerked my waist forward, causing me to lie uncomfortably with my lower back on the stool. He made me straddle him and leaned down all the way until he was directly on top of me. He braced himself on the floor with one hand as the other held my waist when he rocked his hips again.

I moaned, "Tobi!" as I let my head hang all the way back, slightly touching the floor. Tobi muttered seductively, "Get ready for finale!" He grabbed my waist again and jerked me completely off the stool. He turned and sat on the stool with me straddling him, and then the music stopped.

"YEAH! THAT WAS THE FUCKING SHIT OF ALL LAP DANCES!" Hidan looked almost hysterical he was so turned on. "Tobi that was hot un!" He received a lot more compliments. Tobi just grinned and hugged me, "Did Olivee like Tobi's present?" I already collapsed against him.

I leaned back with a goofy grin, "I'll tell if you get the handcuffs off me." He slid out from under me and got the key from Deidara. He took them off and faced me again; as soon as he squatted down to hear my answer…I tackled him.

I threw my arms around his neck and pinned him to the floor. "I LOVED IT TOBI!" I lifted his mask a little and gave him a searing kiss on the lips. I pulled back and hugged him again, "TOBI IS A VERY GOOD BOY!"

Kakuzu pulled me off him, not before I grabbed Tobi's butt through the shorts, and dragged me to the couch with him, "I think you've thanked him enough." I hugged and kissed him too; I did manage to get him to smirk. Tobi giggled on the floor and grabbed his robe, "Tobi knew you'd love his present, that's what you wanted." I nodded my head, "Ever since you were dared to give Hidan a lap dance."

After I managed to calm down, I went to eat the rest of my slice of cake. Tobi joined me when he changed clothes. I poked him, "That made my day," and he just grinned. When we finished, Zetsu came behind me and gently tugged my hair. "Are you ready?" I gazed up at him, "For what?" **"Your present!"** "Sure." He led me by the hand into the living room.

He was about to exit the door with me when, "Zetsu! Where're you two going?" I shrugged, "I'd like to know too." Zetsu just smirked, "Her present is in my apartment." **"We won't be too long." **

We left and walked a few doors down until we were at his. After it was opened, he pushed me in. I was really curious what his present could be. He led be by the hand again, but this time to his bedroom.

I warily glanced around his room while he fumbled through his closet. I've never been in here before. He came back and handed me a jar with a lid. It was solid green on the inside and couldn't make out what it's supposed to be. "Happy Birthday Olivia." I didn't want to be rude but I asked him nicely, "What is it?"

"**It's a candle I made for you."** I smiled, "Really, that's neat Zetsu." He grinned broadly, "Smell it. I want to know what you think." I didn't like that grin but I opened it. It was indeed a candle….so why the evil grin? I sniffed it…interesting…sniffed again. "Mmmm, smells good."

He lit it, **"It smells even better when it's lit."** I couldn't stop smelling the damn thing and the more I inhaled…. "How's the aroma?"I nervously muttered, "Good but, it's making me…" I trailed off…I'm starting to feel like I'm floating. He's up to something! I blew it out and put the cover back on.

"I think that's enough. Thanks for my gift." I turned to leave when he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me on the bed. "What the hell?" He snatched the jar, opened, and lit it again. "Surely you're not done yet?" He embraced me from behind and held my face directly over the candles fumes.

He held the back of my neck from moving away; making me intake more of the vapors. I was getting turned on from the smell now, **"That's it, just keep taking it in." **My body relaxed, but started to ache badly. "What…" He chuckled and finally pulled me away from the candle.

He blew it out and stood up. I watched him pull a box out from within his robe…the nurse outfit! "When did you get that?" "During Tobi's performance." **"Now put it on."** He gave it to me and I just glared at him. "I don't want to." He lightheartedly whispers in my ear, "I have ways of making you. **You can't resist me for long, the drug will see to that."**

Without realizing it, I was already standing up and stripping my clothes off without a care. "What the hell am I doing?" I couldn't stop myself and put the outfit on. His eyes trailed over my body, "I made this drug from certain, various herbs I personally grew and added some of my chakra as well." **"It's in your system and you'll do anything I say until the it's released." **

Released? He pulled me on the bed with my back against his chest. I whispered, "You have control over my body then?" He murmured into my ear, "Yes and I'm going to give you an extra gift for your birthday." **"Aren't I generous?" **He nibbled and sucked my neck while he sneaked a hand between my legs. "Hrmm…Zetsu."

This drug was almost like the one I had before, *(from seven day story)* but I'm consciously aware and not in control. I let out soft gasps from his movements until he stopped. He pushed me away and leaned back with his legs spread. A seductive smile played on his lips as he beckons me over, "Blow me."

I already gave in since my body was aching so much to be released. I crawled over to him and whipped out his already, erect member. I stuck my tongue in the slit and savored the taste of the precum before engulfing the rest in my mouth.

He groaned and gripped my hair as I continued to bob my head. "Mmmmm, such a good girl." His hips kept bucking up, making me deep throat him and gag. **"Fuck, suck harder!" **I did my best and he bucked up a few more times before he tensed and came. I wish he would've warned me.

There was way too much, spilling out the corners of mouth and I pulled back quickly. I felt sick for some reason and rushed to the trashcan to spit it out. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my mouth before I laid back on the bed.

He rubbed my back with concern, "I didn't mean for you to get ill." I turned my head, "It's not your fault. Apparently, cake and cum don't mix well." We both laughed and I felt better within five minutes from him rubbing my back anyway.

"Better?"I nodded, in which he took as a token gesture and flipped me over to continue. He kissed me fiercely and yanked the thong off. My body still wanted it, despite my slight sick moment.

He pushed my legs against my chest and brought his mouth in between my legs. He immediately sucked fast and hard; then shoved his tongue inside. I gripped the sheets as I moaned and panted heavily from his tongue's incredible feat.

He reached up, not losing his momentum, and shoved some fingers in my mouth. "Hmmm?" I coated his fingers with my saliva until he pulled away. "Say my name." He glided a finger in my anal entrance while proceeding to eat me out.

I gripped his hair and my back arched from the weird feeling, "Z..Zetsu." He crammed two more in, earning a loud groan from me. I'm on the verge of going. Why'd he slow down? "If you don't want me to stop." **"You'll have to beg for it."**

"Please Zetsu! Ah…D..don't stop….please…more" His fingers thrusted into me faster and sucked more deeply. **"Say you want me."** I was lost in lust and couldn't finish my words, "I..ah..ah…want.."

"**Say it!" **"Ah..I…ngh..I..wa.w..I..want you…Zetsu!" I gripped his hair tighter when I quickly came with a loud moan. I rode my orgasm out as he continued. When it eased off, he sucked me clean and then pulled back, satisfyingly licking his lips. I laid there in content until I got my wits about me; the drug finally wore off!

"SEMPAI!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Tobi barged in, "What taking…." He didn't finish because he tripped over the candle. He landed on me with an 'Oof!' He leaned back, "You ok Olivee?" "Yeah I'm fine." He stared at me blankly for a second then turned to Zetsu. "Why Olivee wearing nurse outfit?"

"I wanted her to wear it." He said it like it was supposed to be so obvious. Tobi scooted closer to him and flicked his nose. **"Ow! What was that for?"** "Shame on you sempai! Tobi told you not to make her smell bad candle." My eyes widened, "You knew what the candle did Tobi?"

He rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment, "Yeah, Tobi kept accidently inhaling it a lot until sempai took it away." I chocked back a laugh and put my clothes back on while Zetsu apologized to Tobi.

I put the lid back on the candle and shook my head. "You guys are such bad influences on me." Zetsu smirked, "Why's that?" "You guys got me craving sex like Hidan!" They laughed at me, or rather, with me as we left to go back.

It's only been maybe thirty minutes, so the others shouldn't have too much of a hissy fit. WRONG! "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG UN?" We stayed indifferent; not sure what to say. Itachi looked intriqued, "So, what was Zetsu's gift?" I blushed and muttered, "A drugged candle." Sasori smirked, "Interesting choice."

Kisame tugged my shirt, "Is that all?" I nodded. "Really? Then why do you have the nurse outfit with you?" BUSTED! More questions popped up until I laid it out, "Alright listen up. Received drugged candle, inhaled, got horny, BJ, and eaten out. There!"

Almost everyone cracked up except for Kakuzu and Hidan of course. They gave me gloomy expressions and Hidan muttered, "I fucking hate you Zetsu." Zetsu just grinned and I think the subject was dropped. I went to get more cake, it's so good!

I just finished my second slice when Deidara pulled me out of my chair. "Come on, it's time for me and Danna to give you our present un." He led me to their bedroom door, "Wait here un."

He shut the door while I stood there wondering what it could be. I didn't have to wait long before the door creaked open. "Ready un!" I stepped in and my mouth dropped.

**What'll happen now?^-^**

***Max came up with the idea for Olivia to be drugged somehow by Zetsu*  
><strong>


	4. Art Lesson

What can I say! My heart rate went up and was left speechless! There Deidara and Sasori were standing, each wearing nothing but a man's thong with wide elastic waistbands ….(Deidara's was blue and Sasori's was red)…..and they were MAKING OUT to boot!

They were passionately kissing, caressing each other's bodies and moaning softly into the kisses. Deidara's hair wasn't up; it was completely down and pulled over one shoulder. I can't my eyes off them…it was freaking hot. They finally stopped and gazed at me with lust filled eyes, which made me blush immensely.

Deidara stood behind Sasori with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and beckoned me over with a sexy grin; luring me to come closer. My lips tightened and I made a hand gesture for them to give a minute. I walked stiffed legged towards the living room and poked my head around the corner. "Are you ok Olivee?"

I nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "Um…give me….ah…about thirty to forty minutes. Then I'll be right back." I whipped back around the corner and ignored the "What the fuck!" yell. I ended up skipping on my way back to their room.

When I got in there, they didn't waste any time and pulled me in, then shut the door. Sasori pulled me against his chest and murmured in my ear, "You want your present?" "Uh-huh!" Deidara sneaked behind me and pulled my hands back. I felt cold metal against my wrists; he purred in my ear, "We're going to give you an art lesson for your birthday un."

"Why'd you handcuff me then?" I had to ask. "You're not allowed to touch us during our lesson." "Let the artists put their skills to the test un." They began kissing and nibbling my neck while grinding their firm bodies against me; Sasori in front and Deidara behind. "Did you know sex is a form of art?"

"….no," my clothes were getting removed now. "Bodies harmoniously molding quickly against each other in an ephemeral moment un." Sasori kissed me and glided his tongue in my mouth with expertise. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Deidara's hands licked slick trails up my back and made me shudder in delight.

The artists switched places as they turned me around and this time I was kissing Deidara, with Sasori licking and sucking the skin on my back. One of Deidara hand's slid between my legs and began licking.

I moaned loudly into his mouth and fidgeted. Sasori fondled my breasts as he breathed into my neck, "The thriving lust and excitement constitutes one into beauty. Thus, is captured for an eternal work of art. Wouldn't you agree?" The kiss was disengaged and I could only mumble, "Mmmhmm." My mind and body was lost in sensuality.

"I think she's ready Danna un." Sasori smirked in agreement and led me to the bed; taking off their piece of clothing. Sasori had me straddle him before engulfing my mouth again. Deidara slid his hands up my back and gently pushed me forward until Sasori was on his back and I was directly on his chest.

Deidara coated his fingers with saliva and inserted one in my anal entrance. I gasped in Sasori's mouth as Deidara proceeded to slowly pushed it in and out. He added a second finger, "You see, art and sex is intertwined accordingly," adding the last finger, "it's passionate emotions…recollected in cool tranquility. Isn't that right un?"

The lip lock was disengaged and I whispered, "Yeah." He removed his fingers with a satisfied grin and coated his erection with my fluids. Sasori and Deidara both penetrated me concurrently with quick thrusts; I cried out from the pain (anal of course). They pumped into me at a steady pace and moaned with every thrust.

The only thing to be heard from this art lesson was lust filled moans and occasional calls of one's name. Stroking my back with his talented hands, Deidara leaned down and nibbled my neck as they pounded into me continuously.

The pleasure increased tenfold and we felt the point of no return drawing near. Sasori murmured in between pants, "Our art lesson is about to come to an end." Deidara panted to, "It'll be fleeting, a flash of beauty burning with lust, then vanishing with sheer ecstasy un." Their movements soon became erratic and just as we were on the verge, Deidara moaned, "Art is an explosion!"

With that, we came and moaned each other's names before pulling out and collapsing in bliss. The art lesson was over. We remained silent for a few minutes to catch our breaths until Sasori asked me, "Was the art lesson….enlightening?" "Uh-huh!"

Deidara took the handcuffs off and whispered, "If you ever need another….lesson. We'll be more than happy to oblige un." I nodded, 'heck yeah!' We finally decided to clean up and get dressed so we could head back to the other room.

When we got in there and sat down; "It took you fucking long enough!" You can always count on Hidan to complain first. Kisame thought it was hilarious, "Well, I know what you three did." Hidan slapped my leg, "What do you fucking have to say for yourself?" I just grinned, "That was a fucking awesome present!"

I believe that lightened the mood, but Kakuzu changed the subject before any questions were asked, "Who's got the next present?" Itachi handed me a small gift bag. I gasped and pulled it out, "Oooh, its see-thru!" It was a black, matching bra and g-string set. I hugged Itachi, "I love it Itachi!"

Surprisingly, Kakuzu took it from me and put it away. All of us couldn't help but laugh from his reaction. Zetsu couldn't help himself, "What's the matter Kakuzu?" **"Worried she'll put it on display for us?" **"Shut up Zetsu!" That WAS exactly what he was worried about.

Before he could be teased, mostly by Hidan, Tobi jumped up, "Tobi almost forgot something really important!" He bounced up and down in excitement. Deidara got impatient, "Well spill it Tobi, what the hell is it un?" "Who gets to give Olivee her birthday spankings?"

When the word spankings popped up, I already made a break for it. I didn't get far though when Kisame and Sasori caught me. I was bent over Kisame's lap and held down tightly to keep from getting away. Somehow, Itachi beat everyone to do the _honor_ of giving me my birthday spanks.

He started slapping and you're talking about nice hard ones too. I flinched from every contact he gave, "Let's see, what number am I on Olivia?" I know what he's playing at, I guessed, "Eighteen." "You're mistaken, it was thirteen."

Why me? He kept slapping with Tobi and Deidara counting aloud until Itachi was done. Twenty two hard slaps to my aching behind…they can be so mean to me. Kisame chuckled, "Don't forget one to grow on Itachi." "Thanks for the reminder Kisame," he slapped one last time with an extra hard slap.

I whimpered a little from my soreness, "Can I get up now?" "I guess you can." Kisame let me up and carefully sat back down. I gave Itachi a sarcastic smile, "Thank you so much for my extra gift." He grinned slightly, "Anytime." Sasori got my attention and asked with curiosity, "Where's Kakuzu's gift?" All eyes turned to him; he's the only one who hasn't given me anything yet.

Am I going to at least get a normal, non-dirty, present for my birthday?

**Oooooh! What will Kakuzu give her?**


	5. Soap and Money

We kept staring at Kakuzu since he's the only one left who hasn't given me a present yet. I reached over and tugged his mask, "What'd you get me Kakuzu?" He didn't say anything except reach in his pocket and pull out a small package.

He handed it to me, "That's one present." I smirked and unwrapped it. My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Itachi leaned over, "What is it?" I, unintentionally, squealed with delight and glomped Kakuzu.

"IT'S A FUCKING IPOD!" (finally got a normal present) I pulled down his mask and caught his lips with a searing kiss. I didn't stop kissing him until someone snatched my present from me. I reluctantly stopped and saw Zetsu was the one who took it. "Did you really buy this Kakuzu?" **"AND spent that much money!"** (IPODs aren't cheap) Sasori snorted, "I bet it's an imitation and not the real thing."

Hidan smirked, "I bet he beat some kid up and took it." I pouted at Kakuzu, who was scowling from the insults, "It is the original thing and not some cheap copy, isn't it? I was going to cry if it turned out to be a gag and got my hopes up for nothing. Naturally, he was already irritated and was fighting the urge not to snap.

He somewhat calmly answers me, "Believe it or not, I bought it and it's the official name brand IPOD. I did force the clerk to sell it to me for less than half price, but I at least got it for you since you've wanted one for so long." He left his explanation at that and I kissed him again. I whispered with gratitude, "Thank you Kuzu," he looked glad that I didn't care how he got it.

Almost everyone howled with laughter; Hidan fell on the floor, "Only a cheap old man would get out of fucking paying for something expensive!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN!" Kakuzu kicked at him, with me still on his lap, and managed to hit his shin. He clutched his leg and rolled over shouting, "OW! YOU FUCKING MISER THAT HURT!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut." Hidan was about to yell again but Tobi sat on his face. "Stop being bad Hidan! You're going to ruin Olivee's birthday!" Hidan tried to push Tobi off but Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori joined in for some fun. They thought it was hilarious to pin Hidan down and muffle his curses of fury.

"Isn't he so cute when his face is so red?" Kisame roughly pinched his cheek. "He might be even cuter if he stops cursing so much un." Tobi gasped, then hopped up and left the room for a minute. He came back and sat on Hidan's chest and waved something at his face, causing Hidan's eyes to get wide as a saucer plate. "Hidan's a bad boy for cursing so much. Tobi thinks he needs to be punished."

Sasori grinned evilly while still covering Hidan's mouth, "That's perfect Tobi. Wash his filthy mouth out with soap." He let go of his mouth, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PUT THAT SHIT IN MY MOUTH OR I'LL," his threat was turned into nothing but a strained yell when Kisame pried and held his mouth open.

I know I should help him, but there were two problems. One: I couldn't make them stop and two: I thought it was funny also. Zetsu, Itachi, and Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle from Hidan's reactions and wanted to see what'll happen. Deidara grabbed the soap from Tobi and shoved it in his mouth when Kisame had it fully open.

Poor Hidan was gagging and muffling out curses we couldn't make out. It just got worse for him; "Tobi wanna do it sempai!" Deidara couldn't stop from laughing and gave it to him. Tobi pulled out his tongue and looked like he was literally scrubbing his tongue clean. Tobi can be pretty mean when he wants to be.

"Tobi'll make Hidan a good boy!" Ok, I was already in tears from laughing so hard and Tobi made it worse. There was some drool coming out of Hidan's mouth and slight suds from the soap. Sasori snatched the soap and began his turn, "I wouldn't swallow any of that saliva Hidan. We wouldn't want you to get sick." They kept holding him down and teasing him while taking turns; they even started to wash his body (being shirtless made it easier for them).

Kakuzu took this moment to draw my attention and motioned for me to follow him. We left the others torturing Hidan and went into his room. He quickly pinned me to the wall with my back against his chest and whispered seductively in my ear, "Are you ready for your….other present?"

"Yes please." He chuckled before he sucked my earlobe. He traveled his mouth, nipping and sucking, along down my neck to my shoulders. I tried to turn around to kiss him, but the brutish man wouldn't let me! He kept teasing me by his kisses and hands, now pinching and groping my breasts.

He whispers in my ear with his deep voice, using the allurement of seductive words to drive me over the edge….it worked. I was already exhilarated from his lustful motions. Sensing my vulnerability, he stripped my clothes off and placed me on the bed.

I quickly got up and helped him take off his garments so he could continue. Our mouths collided once they were off and devoured each other. I sucked his lower lip and pushed my tongue in before he could. He smirked against our locked lips, loving how eager I was.

As much as I hate being teased in foreplay….I LOVE the way he does it! He picked me up under my thighs and fell on the bed with me straddling him (horizontally). He nipped my lower lip, "What should I do now?" I barely squeaked out, "Anything you want."

He grinned, "Like what birthday girl?" I sighed, "I want you to fuck me." He licked a slick trail up my neck, "You'll have to be more specific than that." He just loves to torture me, "Kakuzu, I want you to shove your huge cock in my pussy!"

I hate referring to it as pussy, but I'll say it since it pleases him. Apparently, that's exactly what he wanted when he murmured against my collarbone, "Good girl." He stood back up and took a firm hold on my thighs; positions his aching member at my entrance and then roughly pulls me forward.

I closed my eyes and groaned from the sudden intrusion as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. He leaned back over, propping the majority of his weight on a forearm, and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it.

His pace increased and made me moan into his mouth. When he pulled back I nipped and sucked his neck, earning a low growl from my lover. He lifted my legs higher and hips off the bed before plunging in harder and faster.

I arched my back and his member went in deeper, "Ah…..K..Ku..Kuzu!...more." He sought a nipple out with his mouth before pounding the hell out of me. My eyes rolled back and I clenched the sheets tighter when I felt my orgasm coming closer. I felt him sucking my neck again and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Ah…k..k..ka…"

If possible he pounded even faster, "Mmmm….that's it…call your lovers name." I gripped his hair and finally cried out, "Kakuzu!" My body quivered with ecstasy when I came and my walls closing around his cock was too much for him. He growled from frustration when he couldn't hold it back anymore and exploded inside me.

I felt his body tremble against me as he slowly pulled out and yanked the sheet out from under me. He lied down next to me and I pulled the sheet over us before curling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I take it you enjoyed both my presents hmm?"

I giggled, "Of course I did…..but shouldn't we check on Hidan? We did leave him getting his mouth washed out with soap." Kakuzu chuckled and shook his head, "He'll be alright, besides I'm too worn out to assist him anyhow."

I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before curling back up against him. **BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!**


End file.
